Pinceladas de Sangre
by Minette Van Witch Lovette
Summary: Un sádico asesinato y un cuadro ensangrentado desatarán un complicado entramado.¿Por qué alguien tan importante no recuerda nada?¿Y que haces si SABES que el principal sospechoso es inocente?
1. El Viaje

**1.- El Viaje**

Bueno, aquí empieza mi nueva historia. Esta vez es íntegramente propia (disclaimer, menos todo lo que pertenece a JK). Espero que os guste. Como en la anterior, acepto teorías. La historia preveo que será larga pero no sobrepasará los 20 capítulos, y serán así de cortos.

-A la derecha. Empieza por "v".

El tren se balanceaba suavemente hacia ambos lados mientras atravesaba interminables prados verdes, salpicados de vez en cuando de árboles. Hacía tiempo que había abandonado el último bosque, y se notaba claramente la diferencia entre el azul brillante del cielo y el verde intenso de los pastos.

Remus suspiró profundamente antes de volverse hacia su ventana. Llevaban tres horas de viaje en un expreso muggle... y las que les quedaban. También a su compañero de viaje Sirius, con el que combatía su profundo aburrimiento jugando al veo-veo.

Sirius se apartó el pelo de la cara, apoyada contra el cristal de su propia ventana. Su voz sonó como un gruñido.

-Es eso de ahí –señaló.

-No vale –protestó Remus-. Tienes que decir el nombre completo.

-No puedo –Sirius se giró hacia su amigo con una sonrisa en los labios-. Me da la risa.

¿Cómo te va a dar risa? Si no lo dices, no aciertas.

-Ya. Tú ganas –respiró profundamente para coger el máximo posible de oxígeno-. ¡Es una "cosaconcuernosblancayconmanchas"!

Remus entornó los ojos.

¿Todo esto por no decir "vaca"?

Sirius rompió a carcajadas, dejando ver sus relucientes dientes blancos. Lágrimas de la risa se escapaban de sus profundos ojos azul marino y resbalaban por sus morenas mejillas.

-Qué quieres que te diga –consiguió articular al final-. Estos muggles no saben elegir nombres.

-Venga, te toca –Remus lo miró de refilón con sus ojos color miel, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia su propia ventana.

Sirius concentró toda su atención en lo que alcanzaba ver a través de los sucios cristales de las ventanillas del viejo tren de madera. De repente, soltó un grito.

¡Eso¡Ya est�¡Es como un theastral, pero marrón, peludo y sin alas!

-Desde luego eres un experto en zoología.

La voz salió del banco opuesto del compartimento, donde una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes se encontraba abstraída en el inmenso cuaderno naranja que apoyaba en sus rodillas. De vez en cuando posaba en él un diminuto lápiz que sujetaba entre los dedos, creando trazos abstractos que poco a poco iban dando formas más concretas. Lily había hablado casi sin despegar los labios y sin desviar la mirada de su trabajo.

-No es culpa mía –contestó Sirius compungido-. Los muggles ponen unos nombres más raros a los animales... Además, esto yo no lo había visto nunca.

-Si no lo sabes describir... �¿Cómo esperas que lo adivine! –le reprochó Remus.

-Fácil. Es lo único que llevamos viendo todo el camino, aparte de hierba, algún árbol y los "vacos" esos...

-Vacas –le corrigió Lily-. No es tan difícil de recordar... Sólo recuerda que es un nombre femenino.

¿Femenino¿Te parecen estos bichos femeninos? –contestó Sirius pegándose aún más al cristal y señalando a los animales, que pastaban a sus anchas.

-No pienso discutir –sentenció la pelirroja, volviendo de nuevo a su arte.

-No, no, seguid –intervino Remus con una sonrisa-. Me estaba divirtiendo.

-Eres cruel, Moony –dijo su compañero con simuladas lágrimas de tristeza.

Una sonrisa triunfante se asomó por los labios de la pelirroja. Movió rápidamente el lápiz contra el cuaderno un par de veces más y luego lo giró hacia sus amigos.

-Una pista –murmuró.

Los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos. En el cuaderno que Lily sostenía se vía una ostentosa figura, de pelo pardo y crin negra.

-Un... caballo –dijo Remus al final.

¿Os gusta? –preguntó la autora con timidez.

¡Es fantástico, Lily! –chilló admirado Sirius-. ¡Me tienes que enseñar a hacer eso¿Qué hechizo usas?

-Ninguno, bobo –contestó-. Me gusta pintar al estilo muggle.

-Pero así no se mueve...

-Es más divertido. Tienes que conseguir el movimiento por ti mismo, sin ayuda de los hechizos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas –interrumpió Remus, todavía no me ha quedado muy claro en qué consiste exactamente el "Proyecto Muggle".

Lily sacó de su bolsillo un folleto arrugado de colores brillantes.

-Veréis –explicó, ya que este año a mí me tocaba planificar nuestras vacaciones, he pensado que podríamos hacer algo diferente. Y estoy convencida de que más de uno de los presentes no sabría defenderse en un mundo no mágico. Así que he contactado con esta agencia que realiza unas vacaciones en un albergue, junto con un grupo de magos, para intentar hacer las cosas del modo muggle. ¡A la aventura!

-No, si eso ya lo sabía –comentó Remus –Lo que no sabía era que íbamos a compartir la casa donde nos alojaríamos.

-No es mi culpa -dijo Lily con voz de reproche-. Si Peter no nos hubiese dejado por irse a Australia con sus tíos o cualquiera de vosotros hubiese traído pareja... quizá habríamos conseguido una cabaña para nosotros solos. Pero así está mejor¡conoceremos gente nueva!

¿Gente¿aquí? –Sirius alzó las cejas-. Como no quieras que me haga amigo de las vacas esas.

-Pues son unas cuantas personas, según me dijo el agente. Creo que somos diez en total.

-Ya, y seguro que la mitad son jubilados y ancianitas –dijo el moreno con voz socarrona.

-De eso no tengo ni idea –dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

GGGGGGGHH!

En la esquina opuesta del compartimiento (al lado de Lily) roncaba muy sonoramente una figura, echada hacia atrás en el banco del compartimiento y con una revista de _Quiddich _tapándole la cara. De la revista salían varios magos jugadores de diferentes ligas que revoloteaban alrededor de su pelo moreno, alborotándolo aún más de lo que estaba (cosa aparentemente imposible), y sostenía unas redondeadas gafas en la nariz, que parecían mantenerse en la punta de la misma con ejemplar maestría.

De pronto, el hombre se despertó, haciendo que las gafas se depositasen en su regazo y la revista cayese con estrépito al suelo.

-Bienvenido al mundo, James –bromeó Lily.

¿Ya...ya hemos llegado? –preguntó mirando en todas direcciones.

La pelirroja le miró con dulzura.

-No –contestó-. Has estado dormido mucho tiempo, pero aún no hemos llegado...

-Nos has dejado a solas, cobarde –reprochó Sirius con falso enfado.

-Déjale. Nos hemos aburrido como ostras –intervino Remus-. Tu novia, en cambio, parece haber aprovechado el tiempo mucho más.

Lily se sonrojó.

-Venga, enséñaselo –la animó Sirius.

Ella cogió de nuevo su cuaderno y pasó las páginas hasta llegar a su último dibujo. James lo miró con curiosidad.

-Es bonito –dijo-. Aunque no se mueve. ¿Qué hechizo usas?

Lily se giró en su asiento, furiosa y colorada, dándole la espalda ante esta simple respuesta. Sirius y James intercambiaron una mirada interrogante. Remus, en cambio, sacudió la cabeza hacia los lados con resignación, murmurando:

-No tienes remedio, Prongs.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

El tren se adentró en un espeso bosque de altos pinos, cuya sombra hizo que desapareciese casi por completo la luz en el interior del compartimiento. La máquina fue traqueteando suavemente cada vez más despacio, hasta que finalmente se paró en un claro.

Aparentemente, eso era todo: un claro. Un tramo en que la vía estaba acompañada de una sórdida caseta, olvidada en medio de la espesura de aquel pinar.

Los únicos pasajeros que se bajaron fueron los tres chicos y la pelirroja, cuyo equipaje iba galantemente repartido entre sus tres compañeros.

¿Ya est�! –dijo el joven de ojos azules mirando alrededor-. ¿Es así como vives los muggles¿Como las lechuzas!

-Cálmate, Sirius –pidió la pelirroja-. Ésta es nuestra parada, nada más. Según las indicaciones tenemos que caminar un poco hacia allí.

Los cuatro comenzaron a andar por el camino de piedras que Lily había señalado, por supuesto sin parar de quejarse, ya que el albergue se encontraba (obviamente) en lo alto de una colina.

Al poco rato descubrieron una construcción de madera, una cabaña de dos pisos que se encontraba situada ante un nuevo claro que había aparecido entre ellos. La escena era bastante bucólica: pájaros cantando, el ruido de un riachuelo en la lejanía. La vista desde allí, una vez libre de las copas de los árboles, permitía ver algo del cielo azul que antes dejaron atrás en los pastos.

¿No es maravilloso? –exclamó Lily con una gran sonrisa.

Los demás no contestaron. James parecía embobado con el entusiasmo de su novia, Remus lanzaba miradas intranquilas al bosque de donde venían, y Sirius tuvo... su primer contacto con la naturaleza.

¡GRHG9867969JKRJ/¡ESTO ES OBRA DE LAS VACOS, SEGURO! –chilló mientras intentaba levantar el pie de la masa marrón, maloliente y uniforme en la que lo había metido. Por suerte, (y al contrario de lo que nos hubiese pasado a nosotros) Sirius recuperó la cordura suficiente como para recordar que podía deshacerse de eso con un movimiento de varita.

Entretanto, un hombrecillo enjuto con gafas de culo de vaso había salido del interior de la casa y se les acercó.

-Bienvenidos, señores y señorita –sonrió mostrando unos dientes de castor-. Soy el señor Groeham, el dueño, del albergue "Proyecto Muggle". Me alegra que hallan venido.

Lily le tendió la mano y se saludaron. Por desgracia, los demás tenían demasiado ocupadas las suyas con equipaje propio y ajeno, así que mostraron su saludo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Los demás están en el interior –continuó el hombrecillo-. Si hacen el favor de seguirme...

La doble puerta de madera crujió con ruido al abrirse. Nada más cruzarla, se encontraron ante un recibidor estrecho y alargado, con bancos de madera junto a las paredes y macetas con plantas en las esquinas.

La siguiente sala los recibió con una ola de aire caliente, que contrastaba agradablemente con el tiempo inestable y húmedo del exterior. En esta sala había una serie de sofás distribuidos al azar por la estancia y toda clase de pieles animales forraban el suelo. Frente a una de ellas, la más grande (de un oso) se encontraba una enorme chimenea encendida, cuyas brasas se mantenían mágicamente en el interior, sin dañar las alfombras.

En uno de los sofás descansaba una mujer de unos veinte años. Estaba recostada de medio lado, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante. Espesos rizos rubios caían con gracia sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas, que conjuntaban con el resto de su piel, rosada y aterciopelada. Su cuerpo gozaba de unas bonitas proporciones que se vislumbraban tímidamente a través de un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta poco más del límite de las rodillas cada vez que se movía. Inmersa en las páginas de un libro, no había oído entrar a los recién llegados.

Ante un carraspeo del señor Groeham, la joven levantó la cabeza, mostrando su sorpresa en unos profundos ojos azul cielo. Habló con una vocecilla dulce y casi infantil.

¡Uy! Lo siento... Sabía que vendríais, pero no pensaba que hoy.

Rió brevemente, mostrando una sonrisa arrebatadora. Seguidamente se levantó de su asiento y salió por otra puerta, situada en la otra esquina de la habitación.

El total del público masculino parecía profundamente conmocionado. Lily no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. La chica le había caído bien.

-Mandy es un ángel –dijo el señor Groeham-. Encantadora. Pero un poco... ingenua. No tiene la cabeza muy bien amueblada¿me entienden?

-Es decir –le murmuró Sirius a James al oído- que está buenísima pero que es tonta perdida.

James sonrió de medio lado. Seguro que Sirius estaría pensando en ella todas las vacaciones. La verdad era que a él tampoco le había dejado indiferente.

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza. No. Él ya estaba cansado de muñequitas perfectas y tontas. Por eso quería a Lily. Al menos ella era inteligente... incluso más que él.

Efectivamente, Sirius habría dejado caer estrepitosamente todo el equipaje al vislumbrar los hermosos muslos de la rubia de no ser por Remus, que con un movimiento de varita pegó todos los bártulos al jersey muggle de su amigo.

Mandy regresó por la misma puerta por la que se había marchado acompañada de cinco personas más.

-Permitid que os presente al resto de los que estamos aquí –dijo, y se fue por donde había venido.

Un hombre se adelantó del grupo. Lucía un intenso bronceado por todo el cuerpo, el cual llevaba cubierto con un llamativo traje que hubiese pasado por ser usado por un hombre de negocios, si no llega a ser porque era de color turquesa brillante. Su pelo negro estaba forzado a mantener una situación fija sobre de su cráneo, por medio de fuerte gomina

-Hola, nuevos amigos –su voz sonaba como la de un presentador de concurso de televisión, con tono meloso. Hablaba levantando una ceja y sosteniendo una sonrisa de malicia-. Me llamo Joss. Todo el mundo me llama así. Y... ya se que está mal viniendo de mi, pero estoy casi seguro de que les seré una útil compañía.

El individuo rompió a carcajadas.

-Menos lobos, Joss –soltó una chica detrás suyo-. Que no se den cuenta tan rápido de cómo eres.

Salió de detrás de Joss una chica joven, de la misma edad que el resto, que llevaba el pelo negro recogido en una corta cola de caballo, a excepción de unos mechones que cercaban su cara como flequillo. Sus ojos eran negros, pero llenos de vida. Sería una chica "del montón" si no llega a ser por la fiereza con la que lanzaba sus miradas, como la que arañó al engreído de su compañero tras esta intervención.

El aludido sacudió la cabeza y dejó la habitación, sin perder su aire altivo. Justo entonces entró de nuevo Mandy, esta vez empujando una silla de ruedas donde se encontraba sentado un joven, que no debía de pasar de los veinte, y que sonreía con ojos cansados.

-Perdonen el retraso. Me temo que esa alfombra casi hace que me mate. Menos mal que Mandy me encontró y me ayudó.

-Salí en cuanto vi que no estabas, Tim -dijo con dulzura, orgullosa de hacer de anfitriona.

-Veo que Joss ha vuelto a desaparecer... ¿Te has pasado de la ralla, LJ? –dijo el minusválido con una risita, lo que produjo que la morena pusiese los ojos en blanco.

-Siempre es igual. Me saca de quicio –murmuró exasperada.

-Vamos, Tim. Todos sabemos como es Joss cuando se pone.

Un hombre que había permanecido en la última fila hasta el momento se adelantó hasta quedar a pocos pasos de los recién llegados.

-Me llamo Matt. Me alegra que halláis podido venir...

Se movía al andar, balanceándose ligeramente de un pie a otro para mantener el equilibrio. Un inicio de timidez le hacía hablar despacio, eligiendo las palabras, mientras se hundía la mano en su mata de pelo rubio, cortado elegantemente a la altura de la barbilla. Evitaba mirar directamente a los ojos.

-No hagáis mucho caso a Joss. Es un buen chico, pero algo...orgulloso.

-Pedante –soltó LJ.

-Bueno, tampoco es para eso. Es una personalidad muy complicada. Algún día tendría que retratarle, intentar si capto su personalidad...

¿Dibujas?

Lily había hablado por primera vez desde que entraron en la casa. Matt levantó la cabeza y los dos pares de ojos verdes se encontraron. Las mejillas de Lily se tornaron del color de su pelo.

-Bueno, sí.. –admitió el chico, que también se había ruborizado-. Pinto lo que surja: paisajes, bodegones, retratos... Al estilo muggle, por supuesto.

Lily abrió mucho la boca.

-Me he traído mi colección de dibujos aquí, a ver si me inspiro, pero no parece que haga progresos...

¿Me los dejas ver? –soltó la pelirroja, casi sin aliento.

-S...si, claro –Matt pareció animarse-. Podemos enseñaros vuestras habitaciones, y luego...

No había terminado pero Lily ya se encaminaba hacia el pasillo, caminando cerca de él.

-Falta Sue –dijo Mandy ajena a todo.

-Es cierto... Aunque de esa chica no se puede esperar nada...

Los otros tres recién llegados se quedaron clavados, con la torre de maletas encima. A los pocos segundos, LJ les pidió que la siguieran.

¿Siempre eres tan galante? –preguntó Sirius mientras iba tras ella.

-Créeme. Ya había disfrutado suficiente de veros plantados como macetas en el salón sin saber qué decir. Tenemos que mantener la casa ordenada...

Al final del pasillo, torcieron al la izquierda y subieron unas largas escaleras.

¿Cómo se las apaña Tim aquí? –preguntó James, intrigado.

¿Cómo va a ser? Pues con magia, claro. El que no se deba hacer magia aquí dentro no quiere decir que esté prohibido. De igual forma, podrías haberos evitado las lesiones de espalda haciendo levitar esos paquetes...

El alma se le vino a los pies a Sirius.

-Claro –murmuró.

-Es por la estación –dijo Remus-. Tuvimos que cargar con ellos para no levantar sospechas.

Al llegar arriba, a la derecha se extendía otro corredor, esta vez lleno de puertas.

-Cada una de las puertas lleva un nombre –continuó su guía-. Ya que somos pocos, no merecía la pena poner números.

-Aquí pone solo mi nombre –dijo James con recelo-. ¿Y Lily?

-Tenemos cuartos individuales –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa. No pasa nada, no creo que te asustes si entro por la noche, y así tienes más libertad...

¿Los has pedido tú? –inquirió entornando los ojos con desconfianza.

-Por supuesto que no –contestó Lily secamente-. Son todos así. No hay posibilidad de doble.

¿Y por qué no los juntamos con magia?

-No des la vara, James. –dijo exasperada-. Qué mas da. Nadie tiene habitaciones dobles. Tampoco pasa nada, ya te he dicho que me colaré en tu cuarto y no tendrás que dormir solito –añadió en tono acaramelado-. Con camas más pequeñas, estaremos más acurrucaditos.

-Seguro. Ahora no te importa ir sola en vez de conmigo.

¡No empieces!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus dobló la esquina del pasillo, rumbo a su propia habitación. Se alejo de la ruidosa pelea, y de la emocionada presencia de Sirius, hacia un cuarto solitario que había pedido expresamente. Pronto habría luna llena...

Un ruido lo sobresaltó.

Una joven menuda se encontraba en la habitación frente a la suya. Tenía la tez blanca como la harina y llevaba el pelo castaño extremadamente largo, con flequillo recto por delante. Sus ojos grises rebotaron contra los de su sorprendido vecino.

-No sabía...

-..me dieron este ala...

-..porque estaba muy...

-alejada –acabaron al unísono.

La muchacha rió débilmente.

-Me parece que somos compañeros entonces –dijo Remus con una sonrisa, aunque no demasiado contento.

-Bien... Entonces... Adiós.

La puerta se cerró ante el extrañado licántropo, dejándole ver la chapa que lucía.

"Sue"

**N/A: Aquí empieza la historia. El principio es un poco flojo, pero os prometo que pronto se anima. Como las descripciones de personajes se me dan fatal, os dejo aquí unas frases con descripciones de andar por casa, al estilo de Agatha Christie(en orden de aparición en el fic):**

**Mandy****: Bonita, inocente, angelical... y rematadamente tonta. Atrae muchas miradas, aunque no tiene conciencia de "mujer fatal".**

**Joss****: Un morenazo, con aires de gigoló de Hollywood, pero demasiado creído para acosar pretendientes (lo que proporciona un descanso a sus acompañantes femeninos). Para quien conozca la serie de manga "Detective Conan", es parecido a Mouri.**

**LJ****: Son las siglas de nombre y apellido, nada que ver con Lily-James, lo juro. Es enérgica, con mucho carácter. Elimina rápido a los moscones con frases cortantes. Domina el sarcasmo hasta niveles insospechados.**

**Tim****: Simpático y abierto. Paralítico desde la infancia, mantiene siempre una sonrisa, a pesa de su permanente aspecto cansado.**

**Matt****: Tímido, guapo y encantador. Le gusta mucho el arte, en especial la pintura. Le gusta tener quien comparta sus aficiones, en especial si comparten inspiración.**

**Sue****: Callada, discreta... Se mantiene apartada y sin decir nada, pero sonríe a menudo.**


	2. Nuevos amigos

**Aquí está el capítulo dos. Os juro que lo escribí hace bastante (tardé poco, lo prometo), pero le presté el boceto a Joanne y lo perdió, así que... hasta hoy que lo encontré y pude poner los comentarios. **

**Lo de siempre, que muchas gracias a los que me leéis y muchas disculpas por tardar tanto. **

**Ah! Algo más... En este chapi los personajes se conocen más a fondo... En el siguiente empieza la acción.**

2.-** Nuevos amigos.**

Una vez se hubieron acomodado en sus respectivas habitaciones, el grupo se preparó para la primera reunión completa del Proyecto Muggle. Los diez visitantes se encontraban sentados en los diversos sofás del salón, leyendo detenidamente unos folletos que les habían sido entregados.

James levantó la mirada de su lectura, reprimiendo un bostezo.

¿Alguien puede repetirme por qué estamos haciendo esto? –dijo.

Lily le fulminó con la mirada.

Es una forma de documentarnos –intervino Matt con una sonrisa-. El objetivo de este viaje es el aprender a sobrevivir sin magia, al menos en lo esencial. Y al estar todos juntos, podremos resolver las dudas que surjan entre nosotros.

James volvió a esconderse tras las páginas de "Cocina Muggle", pudiendo bostezar ampliamente. Las cosas sin magia no eran tan interesantes, y si no entendían algo, Lily podría ayudarlos. En último caso, echaría mano de la adorada varita que descansaba en su bolsillo. No entendía hasta qué punto podía eso interesar a nadie medianamente inteligente. Miró a su alrededor.

A su derecha, Remus leía distraídamente los documentos, seguramente tan distraído como él. La morena (¿LJ, se llamaba?) lanzaba miradas asesinas a Joss, el cual tamborileaba incesantemente los dedos contra el brazo del sofá. Mandy fruncía el ceño sin parar, mientras leía con atención su folleto. James se preguntó hasta que punto estaba comprendiendo algo de lo que recorría con los ojos. Tim miraba a Mandy de reojo. Matt leía tranquilamente mientras lanzaba miradas… ¡a Lily!

Las hojas resbalaron un poco más por su cara. ¡Lily también lo miraba!

Un momento… Sus miradas eran inocentes. ¿O no? James expulsó esa idea. Por supuesto que eran inocentes. Apenas unas sonrisas. Ni siquiera se parecían a las que normalmente le lanzaba a él…

Esforzándose por cambiar de tema, giró la vista hacia Sirius. Nunca le había visto tan fascinado con algo. Devoraba las páginas del folleto informativo, y se le notaba rebosante de entusiasmo.

Bien –dijo Tim rompiendo el hielo-. Cuando acabéis, podemos empezar con el proyecto. Nos dividiremos para hacer las tareas de la casa, según lo que os resulte más agradable, y recuerdo que el uso de la magia debe quedar como último recurso.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

De entre todos los posibles, tenías que ser tú.

LJ había aceptado a regañadientes la tarea de cortar leña, la cual sin magia podía resultar bastante pesada. Aún más cuando su magnífico "acompañante" era el entusiasta de Sirius Black, que había aceptado esa tarea junto con muchas otras para demostrar su utilidad.

Para su desconsuelo, Sirius no había sido admitido en la cocina (por no entender de artilugios muggles, además de por su nulo conocimiento culinario) pero en cambio le habían encargado aprovechando su complexión musculosa que se encargase de la leña para estufas y chimeneas.

Su acompañante morena caminaba bastante callada, con esporádicos comentarios como el anterior. Sirius intentó avivar la conversación, aprovechando que caminaba muy cerca suyo en dirección al bosque.

Bonito día¿no? –dijo con una sonrisa.

Muy original. Sigue así.

No había enfado en su voz.

¿Te molesta que hable?

LJ se paró en seco, mirando a su acompañante entre confusa y divertida.

Por supuesto que no, mientras lo siguiente que digas no sea "parece que lloverá". Prefiero algo un poco más inteligente.

Me esforzaré - dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Poco después llegaron al fin del prado y comenzó la espesura de un bosque, el mismo que habían cruzado para llegar desde el tren.

La joven estudió cuidadosamente varios árboles, palpando la corteza y estudiando las copas. Al final, se detuvo delante de uno de grandes proporciones.

Éste servirá –adjudicó. Con un movimiento de varita, ante ellos apareció una caja de herramientas para la tala.

A Sirius se le hizo la boca agua.

Yo ¡Yo¡YO! –gritaba dando saltitos-. Déjame a mi, por favor...seguro que no es tan difícil.

La chica se encontró con sus ojos suplicantes y esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

De acuerdo –y dicho esto se apoyó en un árbol a bastante distancia, la justa para no salir herida pero que le permitiese disfrutar del espectáculo, que seguro ocurriría.

Sirius se remangó la camisa muggle que vestía mientras se mordía la lengua. Se acercó a al caja de herramientas de talar y escudriñó en su interior.

Aparentando saber lo que hacía, el mago sacaba una herramienta tras otra y las depositaba a su lado con respeto, calculando cuál sería más acertada utilizar para esta ocasión. Finalmente, alzó una sierra no mayor que su puño y la asió con fuerza por el mango. La levantó lo más alto que pudo, cogiendo impulso, y la lanzó hacia el tronco en un golpe de gracia.

LJ se mordió los labios por contener la carcajada que le produjo la escena posterior, con Sirius mirando perplejo la hoja de la sierra clavada apenas unos centímetros en la madera del tronco.

Solo... estoy calentando –replicó azorado-. Es para practicar...

Pero al parecer el instrumento no compartía su opinión, y no parecía estar dispuesto a abandonar el tronco del árbol. Sirius tiró con todas sus fuerzas: con una mano, con las dos... hasta ayudándose de las piernas para empujar... pero nada. La hoja de la sierra estaba firmemente encajada en el grueso tronco del árbol. La chica no pudo seguir conteniendo las carcajadas.

El "leñador" devolvió la vista al resto de los utensilios, de donde sacó una sierra más grande que la anterior y arremetió con ella al extremo opuesto del pobre árbol. Una vez más, la hoja se quedó incrustada en su emplazamiento, pero consiguiendo unos centímetros más de profundidad en el corte.

Nuestro amigo miraba perplejo al enorme ser vivo, tan aparentemente inofensivo y dócil, que ahora se reía de él con dos de sus herramientas bailando sobre su propia piel, pero sin ningún indicio de estar dispuesto a tambalearse.

Sirius continuó con sucesivos intentos del mismo tipo, cada vez con herramientas mayores, pero con idéntico resultado. Al final, la corteza del árbol apenas asomaba entre una veintena de artilugios más o menos cortantes, que formaban un anillo a casi dos metros del suelo. Un poco más abajo, desesperado, el joven lo había intentado todo: cortar, tirar, empujar, e incluso echarse al suelo a rezar.

Esto es algo entre tú y yo –sentenció con los ojos brillantes de ira.

Inmediatamente lanzó todo su cuerpo contra su adversario, arremetiéndo con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de descargar.

LJ, entre tanto, se lo estaba pasando pipa. Cuando éste la miró desconsolado, ella disimuló una mirada de seriedad ante las circunstancias, para luego volver a esbozar una sonrisa de malicia.

Finalmente, el agotado mago se tiró al suelo de rodillas.

¡NO PUEDO MAS¡TU GANAS¡ASÍ TE COMAN VIVO UNA BANDA DE TERMITAS ASESINAS!

La morena suspiró.

Secuoya uno, Sirius Black, cero –dijo-. Pero no pasa nada. Es muy difícil por el modo muggle... Creo que ya hemos sudado bastante.

Con un movimiento de varita, el tronco se dividió en dos horizontalmente, para luego depositarse en forma de leños a sus pies.

O00oo0oo0o0o0o0o

Remus se encontraba en el centro de la cocina, acompañado de Joss y James.

Venga, manos a la obra –dijo-. ¿Alguno sabe algo de cocina?

Yo sí –dijo James para sorpresa de su amigo-. Lily me ha enseñado algunos platos. Bueno, en realidad me los ha enseñado su madre...

¡Perfecto! –comentó Joss, aliviado-. Entonces ponte manos a la obra. Yo te ayudaré personalmente. Pero primero...

Y salió corriendo por la puerta hacia el salón.

¿Qué habrá ido a buscar ése? –preguntó James intrigado.

Ni idea. Mejor no preguntes. Creo que la nevera está llena, sino puedes ir a buscar a la despensa lo que necesites.

En ese momento apareció Joss en la puerta con una maraña negra en la mano.

¿Se puede saber que es eso? –preguntó James con una mueca de asco.

Mi redecilla. Es imprescindible. Podría mancharme¿sabéis?.

James lanzó una mirada divertida a su amigo mientras Joss se colocaba el artilugio en el pelo, y éste se encogió de hombros. En vano, intentó reprimir la isa cuando éste se colocó unos guantes de goma.

¿Mancharte? Parece que no quieres dejar huellas dactilares –comentó entre risotadas.

Por cierto, Remus –dijo el hombre con redecilla, ignorando el hiriente comentario de su pinche culinario- ¿Tú que harás?

El postre –dijo sonriendo.

¿Sabes cocinar? –ahora era James el perplejo.

El licántropo amplió la sonrisa.

Sólo lo que lleva chocolate.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Matt y Lily llevaban varias horas conversando en el salón, y ahora él la conducía escaleras arriba hacia su habitación para enseñarle sus propios cuadros.

No son muy buenos –comentó mientras subían las escaleras-. Ni siquiera sé si debería enseñártelos...

Tonterías –respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa-. Seguro que son geniales. Además, ya hemos visto los míos¿no?

Lily recordó sonrojada lo inmensamente admirados que habían sido todos sus dibujos por ese chico. No lo hacía por agradar, había algo más: los entendía. Describió y juzgó cuidadosamente las técnicas y materiales utilizados, el estilo, etc. Era como si de verdad le interesasen. Suspiró recordando la enorme diferencia con su novio.

Matt giró el picaporte de su puerta y entraron en la habitación a oscuras. Su acompañante llegó hasta el centro de la habitación en la penumbra, vislumbrando una figura irregular frente a ella. En un instante él dio la luz y Lily pudo ver claramente un caballete de pintura.

Pero no fue eso lo que más la impactó. De las paredes colgaban diversos paisajes, bodegones y retratos de gran maestría, firmados todos por Matthew.

¿Son todos tuyos? –consiguió articular, aún sorprendida.

El aludido se sonrojó hasta las cejas.

S..sí –dijo disimuladamente, acercándose a su espalda dubitativo-. ¿Te gustan?

Lily se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con el joven pintor.

Mucho.

Se miraron a los ojos.

Eres una chica preciosa. Ese pelo rojizo, tu piel como porcelana... –se ruborizó aún más-. Yo... quisiera...

¿Si?

Matt cogió aire, preparándose para decir algo que requeriría de toda su valentía.

Hacerte un retrato.

Lily, a modo de respuesta, se sentó en el borde de la cama, a un lado del caballete.

Adelante –dijo sonriendo-. Pero necesitaría arreglarme...

Matt preparó los pinceles, pinturas y el lienzo con un movimiento de varita. Luego, se volvió hacia su modelo.

Estás perfecta.

00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Sirius volvió triunfante al salón por una cristalera que daba al exterior, con los brazos cargados de madera. Al llegar junto a la chimenea la soltó con cuidado, y en cuanto se hubo girado su acompañante había desaparecido. Suspiró amargamente recordando por lo que le había hecho pasar en el bosque, y deseó que se le cayese una puerta encima. Aunque, después de todo, tenía encanto la morena...

Unos pasos por el pasillo le sacaron de sus cavilaciones. A los pocos segundos Mandy entró en la habitación con un vestido de tirantes azul y un cacharro metálico entre los brazos. Al llegar junto a Sirius, lo depositó en el suelo.

Aquí estas –dijo suspirando-. Nos toca pasar la... la... –miró la etiqueta que estaba pegada al artilugio- aspiradora.

¿Aspiradora¡Creo que sé cómo funciona! –se levantó de un brinco, emocionado-. ¡Venía en el folleto!

Pues será mejor que empieces tú con ella –contestó la rubia molesta-. Traerla hasta aquí ha costado mucho... Me he estropeado el pelo y las uñas.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza para evaluar los desperfectos. Finalmente, se soltó su larga melena rubia para volvérsela a recoger en una cola de caballo.

Mira, es muy fácil –Sirius hinchó el pecho al máximo de su capacidad, orgulloso de su conocimiento y deseoso de transmitirlo-. Sólo hay que hacer esto.

Dicho esto cogió el cable por el extremo y lo enchufó en la toma de corriente más cercana. Pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, la aspiradora no se movió.

¿Ya está? –la chica alzó las cejas-. Pues no sé en qué puede sernos útil.

N..no –contestó el joven, confuso-. Ahora tendría que limpiar toda la casa.

Pues no funciona.

Todavía no. Igual hay que esperar un poco.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente el artilugio, expectantes a cualquier reacción, ya fuera sonora, motora o visual. Pero nada.

A lo mejor hay que hacer algo más –dijo Sirius acercándose.

De pronto, le soltó una patada, pero no obtuvo mucho resultado. Ante la mirada interrogante de su compañera, sonrió.

Era sólo por si acaso. Con el árbol tampoco funcionó.

Mandy le siguió de cerca, observando a su vez el artilugio.

Quizá funciona con la voz –comentó Mandy-. ¿Has probado a llamarlo?

Sirius se encogió de hombros. Después de todo, hay libros que muerden y atacan. ¿Por qué no iba a ser un artilugio mascota este también?

Estoo.. ¡VEN! –gritó con corte autoritario.

Pero no surgió ninguna reacción.

Estará dormido -dijo la rubia suspirando.

¡VAMOS¡DESPIERTA¡FUNCIONA¡LIMPIA!

Pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en balde. La máquina permanecía en su posición habitual, con esa especie de boca peluda apoyada en el suelo.

¿ESTÁS SORDA¡TE HE DICHO QUE LIMPIES!

Sirius estaba rojo de tanto gritar, y furioso por la ignorancia que le dedicaba la aspiradora.

Mandy, entre tanto, palpaba la máquina en busca de alguna forma de hacerla funcionar, cuando topó con un botón rojo. Intrigada, lo pulsó, justo al mismo tiempo que su compañero le propinaba una buena patada al aparato.

Como resultado, la aspiradora empezó a succionar con un rugido, con tan mala suerte que lo primero que atrapó fue un pliegue del pantalón de su agresor.

¡SUÉLTAME! –gritaba Sirius indefenso-. ¡TRASTO MALO¡ESO NO SE HACE¡MALO!

La joven, azorada, siguió tocando más botones, lo que desembocó en un aumento de la velocidad de succión del aparato.

¡NO¡QUÉ HACES¡SUELTA MIS PANTALONES!

Por mucho que Sirius tiró, la aspiradora cada vez atrapaba más sus pantalones, mientras éste gritaba desaforado en una batalla campal del hombre contra la máquina.

Cuando los demás llegaron atraídos por los gritos, la situación les dejó paralizados. Mandy en un rincón, había conseguido parar la aspiradora con su varita, pero ésta ya tenía entre sus fauces el pantalón entero de Sirius, el cual lucía en su lugar unos calzoncillos de lunares.

Al descubrir a los demás, se puso rojo como un tomate.

Desde luego, hoy no es mi día.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o00o00o

El comedor era una sala situada al otro lado de la cocina, de idénticas proporciones al salón. Este, en cambio, estaba amueblado con una enorme mesa alargada y la cantidad suficiente de sillas.

Los diez invitados compartieron su primera comida, cocinada por James y Joss, y de postre una inmensa tarta de chocolate, que cubrió de elogios a su tímido cocinero.

James no lo pasó especialmente bien durante la comida. A pesar de que Lily se sentó enfrente suyo (como, por otro lado, siempre solía hacer), Matt se había situado al lado de su novia, cosa que no le hacía demasiada gracia. En ese momento, el joven rubio se giró y le sonrió, de forma tan cordial e inocente que se sintió avergonzado de sus celos. Después de todo, ella le quería a él, su novio, y el chico no era más que un amigo que se interesaba por sus dibujos.

Se le ve feliz.

Tan absorto estaba que no se había dado cuenta de la persona que tenía a su derecha. Era Tim, el joven introvertido y minusválido del día anterior. El comentario le pilló por sorpresa.

¿A quien? –respondió.

Al chico. La verdad es que llevaba bastante tiempo apagado¿sabes?

James no pudo seguir conteniéndose.

¿Y cómo es él?

El chico se tomó la pregunta con naturalidad.

Pues bastante simpático, pero para mi gusto no es tímido.

¿Cómo dices? –preguntó James con los ojos como platos.

Pues –Tim se retocó las gafas, pensativo –que, sinceramente, no es la clase de tipo que elegiría para ser mi amigo. Curiosamente, siempre cae bien a las mujeres.

James lanzó una última mirada a la pareja que reía en el lado opuesto de la mesa. Después, empezó su comida, aferrando fuertemente los dedos a los cubiertos.

**N/A: Ya ta de momento. Ya empecé el 3, así que tardaré menos (espero). **

**Habéis visto? James...celoso? pero, hasta dónde? Tiene motivos? Eso lo dejaré n vuestras manos (MUAHAAAAHAHAHA!)**


End file.
